4 Eye'd Demons
by KANEKl KEN
Summary: Present Day. The United States is currently at peace. This story follows Senior Chief Marc "Panther" Wolfe and his team. An unknown enemy makes its presence known to the nation.
1. Pilot

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Gate fanfiction. Now I'm not too fond of OC's being in stories as writers sometimes insert themselves into the role of the character. However I'd like to first and for most say I've had this pit in my stomach and something gnawing at me from the inside to write this story. I hope you all enjoy the story and review it so I can better myself as a writer and storyteller.**

 **Little Creek, Virginia, 1200 hours**

The room was dark, and notes of rustling could be received from within. Sixteen men could be seen standing outside of what could be considered like a plywood house. Eight men could be identified on each side of the main entrance. The four eye'd demons were stacked in a column in sheer silence. The pressure in the air was heavy to put it lightly. What looked to be the platoon leader tapped the top of his lancer helmet. The third man behind him left the formation and proceeded to the door slowly. Kneeling in front of the wooden door lifting the panoramic GPNVG's from his eyes. Then a sound of velcrow straining and finally losing its hold on a piece of fabric bellowed into the silence. A plastic substance then was firmly placed just below the door knob. Unraveling wires that were previously held within a plastic roll connected to the explosive now on the door each column backed up around the corners of the building. Their movements were in perfect sync with and seemed to be a mirror of the man in front of them. It started from the very back as each member gripped the crye uniform covered left shoulder of the man in front with their right hands. In their left they carried a highly customized 416 with suppressors on the ends. The man that was at the door backed up around the corner as well and leaned near the platoon leader. Dropping his night vision back to his eyes he finally stopped moving. Not shortly afterward he felt the firm grip of the platoon leader grasp and shake the mans left shoulder lightly.

The explosion roared to life within the dark room and splintered the front door blowing a hole where the doorknob connected to the from. Opening the door to death was more often than not a violent and quick decision in life. As soon as the explosion announced itself to the quiet room the two columns of men were already converging on the door with the demolition man taking up the rear holding the last man's shoulder. Their entry was quick with no wasted movements. Inside the building was a corridor in which soon was filled with these demons with a row of five hugging each wall. The third row of six positioned themselves in the middle of the corridor the sounds of loud muffled gun fire could be heard from the three pointmen as the disappeared in to the dust, smoke, and darkness of the building.

" _Also in the news, North Korea has been announced as the next location of the Olympics following just a few years after its joinment into the United Nations._ " The news achor droned over the small tv within what looked like an armory. It was drowned our shortly by the sound of men talking amongst themselves and a plate carrier being dropped onto a white fold out table.

" _Lady that last breach could have been better, try using four pounds next time._ " The platoon leader said as he took off his helmet placing it next to the plate carrier. His hair seemed to glisten in its slicked back position clearly drenched in sweat. Clearly the team had been running the killhouse all day. For a special forces unit this was most of their life, eighty percent training twenty percent on actual missions.

" _You know I can't believe you guys gave me that nickname man!_ " Lady retorted towards nobody in particular.

" _Hey don't take it so hard your 'highness.'_ " Added one of the team leaders from behind taking off the gear he had on his person.

Turning to face the man who made the remark Lady just nodded his head with an 'okay, okay' motion. " _Alright then man how did you get yours then?_ " he shot out with a smile on his face. The blond clearly was still new to the team having just joined them two months prior.

" _Man I just love fishin' and everybody knows it. I mean if you're so curious I could take you ou-_ " Angler felt a pair of gloves hit the back of his head as the group of men collectively let out an exausted sigh confirming they had heard this speech hundreds of times before.

" _C'mon guys, really? I don't think I can take this hostile work enviroment anymore._ " The joke from the country boy got most of the guys to let out light chuckles amongst themselves.

One of the other males walked up to the platoon leader with a nudge of his elbow into his shoulder.

" _What's up?_ " Panther asked the man now standing next to him with curiouity present in his face.

" _Ah, not much man Kelly was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with the family._ " The man was one of his good friends and a veteran on the team.

" _I'll think about it Buddha. but I think I might head to Dockside,_ _ **you guys up for it?**_ " The voice called out across the room to which he got a Hooyah from the men in the armory.

 **Dockside Bar, 1500 hours.  
**  
The group of sixteen had been lazily enjoying the nectar of the bar for a good thirty minutes. The sounds of SEAL team two's laughter could be heard through out the secton of the bar they were in. Each one of the men were clearly enjoying the company of the others. This carried on for a few minutes as they swapped stories of what was going on within their personal lives to the team. One of the stories had been about how Salesman's daughter had finally brought her boyfriend home for dinner a few nights ago.

" _Oh man this poor kid, I mean I know she hated that I did that to him but she's my baby girl you know? By the way Chief when are you going to settle down and start a family?_ " Salesman asked with a merry smile on his face.

" _I'll probably settle down and have some kids of my own when I have to stop baby sitting all of you guys._ " Panther chuckled and brought his glass mug up inbetween his bearded lips. The glass was custom made clearly as it was huge. The side of the mug had a beautiful panther engraved into it clearly stating that it was the Senior Chief's and nobody elses. The sailors all had a pretty good laugh from the comment from him. The mans auburn eye's trailed over his brothers with a now barely noticeable smile on his face. Scanning the room he saw many tv's with different sports being broadcast at the same time. Fish tanks could be seen through out the place and he pushed his fingers into the pocket of his blue jeans. He pulled out a small pin known as a budweiser, or SEAL trident from his pocket and looked it over once before he placed it back within the confines fo the fabric. Picking up a pool stick he tapped it against his glass. This gathered the attention of his fellow sailors.

" _Now you guys know that were all here for more than just the booze tonight._ " He paused and looked at each one of their faces. " _We've known eachother for a long time now and we have had our fair share of problems, ups, downs, what ever the fuck it might be...But there is one thing that we all know with out a doubt in our minds. We've got each others backs and nothing will ever change that. We're brothers in and out of service and if anybody has an issue we will sort that shit out like we always do... Tonight however its about time that we fully accept Lady into this brotherhood. Lady? C'mon up man._ " Marc "Panther" Wolfe said finishing the first half of the speech. As requested Clair "Lady" Hollister made his way to the front of the group. Setting his oversized mug down on the pool table he pulled the Budweiser out of his pocket and held it up to his team for them to see. Taking the back off of the pin you could make out the sharp end of it fully exposed to the world. Placing the Budweiser over Lady's left pectoral muscle he raised the back of his fist. Lady however just stood there as stalwart as he could.

" _I've got your back._ " Panther said as he hammered the pin into his flesh and let go of it. Then afterwards another member of the team came up.

" _I've got your back._ " Kevin "Buddha" Mason repeated the the words to the ritual and did the same hammering the pin.

Each member of the team did the same as the person before them.

" _I've got your back._ " Gerry "Taipan." Crittenden

" _I've got your back._ " Isaac "Voodoo" Martinez

" _I've got your back._ " Ramon "Longhorn" Burch

" _I've got your back._ " Charles "Geyser" Mitchell

" _I've got your back._ " Henry "Wizard" Lander

" _I've got your back._ " George "Badger" Davis

" _I've got your back._ " Jeorge "Frost" Sussman

" _I've got your back._ " Kevin "Pawn" Estrada

" _I've got your back._ " Santos "Salesman" Bowman

" _I've got your back._ " Damien "Mustang" Kroeger

" _I've got your back._ " Spencer "Watchman" Craig

" _I've got your back._ " Brian "Angler" Byrd

" _I've got your back._ " Michael "Anvil" Berube

Blood had begun to collect in the fabric of his shirt as he watched each of them. Each hit to his chest hurt more and more as the pin dug deeper into his flesh. There definately would be a good bruise left the next day.  
Clair "Lady" Hollister turned to his brothers and began to speak the words. " _I've got your.._ " He stopped and stared at one of the TV's positioned behind the group. " _What the fuck?_ " The words slithered out of his mouth with out a second thought from him. On the TV was a live news feed of an army of soldiers clad in armor slaughtering civilians and police officers in the streets. Drakes picked people off from the streets to drop them from beyond the tops of buildings. Washington D.C. was being ravaged by an unknown enemy.

" _This is a movie right?_ " Mustang spoke up within the silent group. Panther however had begun to see that not just this TV was broadcasting this but every TV in the bar. A drake swooped upwards towards the camera much to the frantic

new reporters dismay. There was static at first but the picture regained itself as it hung from below the news helicopter for the entire country to see the womans body being torn apart by the monster. After which the feed returned to a very worried pair of news anchors debriefing the country of the current situation.

" _That can't be fucking real bro._ "

 **Please be sure to leave a review!**


	2. From Here

**Here's the second chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review so I can better myself as a writer!**

 **.: :.**  
 **One month after the attack**

The briefing room was quiet, each team member had a chair of their own picked out and were lounging around in them. Each of them wanted to know exactly what had happened exactly in Washington. Badger could be seen fidgeting in his seat clearly uneasy at what he had just witnessed a few days ago on the TV. This could be said for most of them how ever they were better at containing it than most of them. The knob to the briefing room door twisted making a sound of protest while it did so. Panther's eyes became fixated on the door upon its announcement of another joining them in the room. They saw a rather tall man slink into the room at a brisk pace, clearly adjusted to getting around the facility quickly. His short high and tight hair cut and square jawline were his most distinguishable features. Another came into the room shortly after them, a woman in fact. Her hair had been rolled up into a bun but it clearly wasn't recent as each person could see the frayed hair of a woman who had been working hard. Panther got up from his seat and made his way to the new individuals. Extending his hand outward to them he'd clasp firm with the greeting. It didn't phase the man but the woman seemed to wince under the pressure.

" _Commander._ " The Senior Chief noted of his rank around the mans neck. Once he had greeted the man he turned and stood at a forty five degree angle from him hands firmly clasped behind his back.

" _Alright gentlemen._ " his voice was stern and vibrant to the ears. " _As you already have seen for the news it is confirmed that Washington D.C. has been attacked by an unknown force however riot teams were able to suppress the hostiles. This was not done before they had taken a considerable number of hostages through what we are now calling "The Gate." I shouldn't need to tell you what it looks like as I'm sure you have all been following the news. JSOC tasked Force Recon units to do what they do best on the other side of the gate and succeeded in that part of the operation. Also having captured quite a few of the hostiles we still have learned nothing from them as of this time. This is largely in part due to them speaking a different language than us. We have moved Marine units through the Gate and they have set up a F.O.B around the other side. Currently they have repelled a number of hostile armies attempting to regain control of that area. Most of the hostiles that you will encounter in this world seem to use only primative forms of combat, use the Roman empire as an example. At present we have Green Berets currently undergoing patrols beyond the borders. Once you cross through to their world the main support you should be looking at during your operations will come from Apache Longbows, Black Hawks, and a few decommissioned F-14 Tomcats brought back into service for this operation. As much as we would love to give you an AC-130 the gate is just too small for such an aircraft. Ground support and QRF will consist of Humvee's, M1 Abrams, and APC's. The 75th Ranger Regiment is also stationed there as of right now so expect to see some of those guys helping you guys out. Since HALO's aren't an option due to the lack of the proper aircraft your main options of insertion will be either via Black Hawk, or with SWCC water crafts. Now I know that these people are using inferior technology but do not underestimate them once you get into close quarters with these people._ " He finally finished his part of the briefing and turned to the woman next to him.

" _My name is Linda Carter and I'll be your handler for most of your operations through out what we are calling the Special Region. Now as the Commander just stated we do have confirmed reports of these people taking our citizens hostage through the gate, we estimate at least 20 people have been taken from this world. It is my job to ensure that you get these people back to their families safely. So what you can expect to look at while you are over there are kill/capture missions and hostage rescue. Force Recon has already sighted a few of our people being forced to work on the farms in a city to the north-west of the gate. As you know we don't negotiate with terrorists but this language barrier makes even that impossible. As we don't have time to study the language from this situation we are left with just one option. However the hostages that have been sighted on the farms have only been men. We have had no PID's on any of the women taken. The only source of Intel we can hope to gain at this time will be from the men you will rescue from the city. Any questions?_ " The woman asked in a stern tone, her gaze cast itself over each member.

Longhorn was the first to speak up. " _Yeah what kind of terrain will we be facing in this world._ " His voice carried the same accent as Anglers, possibly from the same state.

" _In your current AO you'll be coming across grass plains and temperate forests._ " She answered without a hint of hesitation.

With that Panther spoke up after her. " _Alright ladies that means were going to be running the multicam pattern through out most of these operations, we want to keep our contact with locals to a bare minimum if we can, we don't know how these people will react to our presence here._ "

Linda eye's shifted from the Senior Chief back to the other men. " _Don't let these peoples families down, now-_ " Her pause was due to her returning to the Senior Chief. " _Get your guys ready you're to make your way into the Special Region as soon as possible._ "

With a confirming nod the Senior Chief spoke up. " _Rog', alright guys get your shit we're leaving in thirty mikes._ "

With that team two began to file out of the room with a good luck from both the Commander and Linda Carter.

 **Little Creak, Virginia 1300 hours.**

After they had left the briefing room it was straight to the armory as each member began to pack a duffel bag of equipment.

" _Yo, Taipan toss me one of those ATPIAL's._ " Frost said in a very northern accent. Not a moment later the laser sight was in his hands just as he asked. Voodoo could be seen packing his tomahawk into his duffel bag.

" _You know with the people we're about to face you'd probably fit right in Voodoo._ " Anvil said with a nudge to his friend. A smug grin caressed his cheeks as he was putting a EOTech Holo sight on the top rail of his 416. Looking down the sight by shouldering the weapon he moved it half way down the barrel so he could use it more effectively.

" _Yeah but you don't fit in anywhere you go._ " Voodoo retorted and zipped up the duffel bag which had been fully packed with gear.

" _That stings a bit man._ " he replied following suit with the man next to him. Most of the team had packed their gear at the twenty minute mark. and were heading out of the base by the twenty-five minute mark. Panther was the first one into a Humvee followed by the rest of his team in multiple other vehicles. Once everybody had mounted up the made their way to D.C.

 **Washington D.C., Maryland 1800 hours.**

The drive took some time, roughly five hours and it showed as the sky had slowly started to darken ever so slightly as it waned into the late afternoon. Pulling up to the street that the Gate was located they could see signs of conflict still present, bullet holes tattered the walls. Side of the buildings had been torn off completely from something big hitting their sides with a great amount of force. Panther scowered the streets still wondering if this was even real, as he was sure other members of his team were also doing the same. The National Guard could be seen all around the now secured gate as they drove past slowly. Stopping just in front of the entrance to be approached by one of them and verify their ID's as is routine. After that they drove one by one into the new world. It was eerie to say the least, not a single noise could be heard in the void between their worlds. Such a place could make a man go mad if he were to stay in it for too long. Hell just the travel through the thing made him uneasy. Looking into the passenger side mirror a sigh of relief swept over him once he saw the rest of his team back there. This shit was too crazy. Turning on the Humvee's radio he check the channels with little surprise as he was met with nothing but static. It would have been impressive if he could pick up a signal from this place. Most definitely though he'd never be able to allow static on the radio in his world to be a thing if that happens. Not long after he turned off the rather annoying white noise he emerged into the Special Region F.O.B. It was the dead of night there and the first person he saw had begun to wave him down. It was a man with almost no hair on his head t be seen or at least it was covered up well by his patrol cap. Parking the small convoy near an M1 Abrams, Panther gathered his belongings and made it over to the man. Flood lights overlooked the battle scarred plains around the base. It would have been difficult for anybody to sneak into. The sound of a flight of two Apache's could be heard off in the distance, possibly returning to the base from a fire mission.

The line of sixteen followed the man after being instructed to do so, duffel bags slung over their shoulder. All of them were at a jogging pace and were coming up on a two story building.

" _Welcome to F.O.B Jaguar gentlemen._ " the man that had waved them over stated as he moved into the building with them. The SEAL team was greeted with those words and a recently built armory that still smelt of fresh wood. Each team member took a white fold out table to themselves. They were dressed in full crye combat gear ever since departure from Virginia, some sporting a 5.11 black baseball cap. On the front of

the the baseball hats were the American flag but in a grey and white tone of color. It clashed with the multicam uniform that they all had on but it was a comfortable hat to off duty.

" _Pawn go grab the guys some five-five-six. Everybody else gear up we're hitting the city tonight._ " Panther exclaimed to the men in the room. The first thing he had done upon setting his stuff down is take the plate carrier out of his duffel bag and pull it over his head. The Velcro straps on the sides were secured firmly with a light pat of confirmation. Next was an olive and black shemagh to which he put around his neck just where the beard ended. Three tin cans followed afterwards, and he opened them all. Three colors of face paint revealed themselves and you could instantly smell the strong, repugnant oder of them. The face paints soon found the their way onto his face. It made his once sun kissed skin into that which was a dull green, brown, black mesh. A very sickly color that would blend into their terrain perfectly. There was no shine on his face anymore, it was even melding with the mans facial hair giving it the same tone. Next to be put onto his person was a belt with a waist mounted holster for a P226 handgun. Along the belt were a variety of tools to be used in an operation. Zip-ties were located just beside his handgun on the right the handgun was a little pouch with a medical cross on it.

Pawn had just returned with an ammo box filled to the brim with 5.56mm rounds. Each team member was at this point putting the rounds within the magazines of their 416's. One after another a mag found it's way into each members chest pouches to be secured by a Velcro strap. The fabric of the Mechanix gloves enveloped Panthers hands. Rolling up his sleeves to the midway point on his forearms the last thing he would grab was the multicam Lancer helmet he always wore. Attaching GPNVG's to the front of the helmet to the battery pack on the back and an IR strobe to the top of his helmet, the Senior Chief placed the helmet on top of his head. Testing the Night vision for a brief second he pushed them into the upright status. He was the first one ready soon to be followed by Buddha and the last being Pawn. Making their way up stairs to listen to a final briefing on their rules of engagement and high value individual possible locations.

 **Special Region 5 mikes out from Italica, 0100 hours**

The spray of the water was cool, refreshing even in the watercraft. The ebony vessels roared to life within one of the darkest nights he had seen. Torch lights made themselves known in the distance, Italica was close.

Rory Mercury's indigo eye's gazed towards the water at the rear of the city of Italica. The gothic apostle of Emroy took in the the joys of tonight as it was rare for the sky to be this dark. Slung over her petite shoulders was a halberd of absolutely absurd proportions in comparison to her size. Jet black hair softly rose and fell with the wind. Her chest did the same with each slow, calm breath she took. There was an aura about tonight that just seemed to excite the little woman to no end. She felt herself drawn to this side of the wall that no army dared to attack because of the disadvantage. Having just arrived in the city today she had her hopes that there would be some sort of conflict within. Those beautiful eye of hers could make out a slight movement within the abyss that was once a river. Interested in what it might be she watched with peaked interest.

The surface tension of the water slowly and quietly broke near the bank of the river. A turtle maybe? It could have been its shell, however those thoughts were thrown out of the window as it had turned out to be a man's helmet. Cold white and auburn eyes peered out of the darkness. The 416 of the man was now in view as well. Now only shoulder height above the water he aimed through the ACOG scope to be met with it filled with water. One by one more men broke the surface of the water with such deafening silence. It was as if the water dared not touch them and instead shifted around their position. Panther's left hand reached up to the side of the scope and turned his weapon flat. The water drained itself from within the scope after a short moment. A quick snap back to its original position was followed by the instant movement of himself and his entire team out of the water. Sixteen men were moving along the dirt path graced by trees and a cliff going up on either side of the road. Not a word was spoken between them but they were in perfect sync. Lowering the GPNVG's on their head the world around them changed. Everything was a shade of green or black. Streaks of infrared lasers previously unseen now made themselves present. Each one of the men had an invisible flashing light over their head that could be seen as well. The gate was closed and that meant they needed to breach through it. Giving his signal to the platoon he pushed his back against the door and squatted. Four other members did the same one being right next to him, and the other two across from him at the other end of the door. Two men used them as step stone to reach the top of the gate. Lady pulled out two breaching pins from the pack on his back, placing them both on where the gates hinges would be. Looking across from him he received a nod from Buddha which he began the count rest of the team hugged the walls of the city weapons still at the ready. Silently they mouthed, "Three, two, one..." One by one at the same time they pulled the pins and got down off of their teammates. Rejoining the rest of the team on the walls they waited. The breaching pins were quiet all things considered and the thermite was burning through the wooden door and iron hinges with ease.

Another quiet night was what anybody could ask for one of the guards to the city had thought. He and a few others were situated near the gate leading out to the river. A casual game of cards and booze was a welcome activity to the usual inescapable boredom of guarding something that was never attacked. Even still it went without saying that they had no idea what what happening right now, the could only stare at the gate and the bright light that it was emitting from the other side. They were snapped out of this trance once they realized that the gate was burning from the outside in. One of them rushed over with worry on his face to release the bar from the gate. The others helped him as well but before they could finish lifting it the light vanished.

 **Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!** The sound reverberated in rapid succession within a second. Ringing their ear drums and causing a excruciating headache the hinges of the gate flew off in a cloud of white smoke and dirt with the small explosions. Gripping their helmets to try and shield their ears they were already too late. Tears streamed down their face from the pain they were experiencing. The world was now way to quiet for one of them as they looked around at the men he had known for years. He couldn't hear their cries in anguish nor the gate falling outwards down the hill to the river with a loud thud.

Their movements were smooth, it was something they did everyday for most of their lives. Panther was the first in for his column of members on the right side, while Voodoo was the first for the left column. Seeing the men in armor clutching their ears outside of their helmets in the green world of his night vision seemed to slow time as he brought his weapon up quickly still moving inside to allow everyone behind him in. Through his world of green the laser of his gun tracked to the first of three's chest. One pound. One pound of pressure was all it took to end this mans life. The sound of his gun rang out into the dead of night, even though they had suppressors on the sound of a gun shot never was like it was in the movies. The sound was like that of large pencil slamming into a school desk. One shot made the mans knees buckle from the wound. Tracking the falling target a round went through the limp bodies head. Hitting the floor with a loud thud of armor on dirt which was followed by two others.

Her hand had moved to her crotch upon feeling the souls of the gate guards pass through her body. These people had killed them without hesitation and allowed them to pass on to Emroy. Tonight was going to be very interesting indeed she thought as her sexual desire flared up accomplained by hitched breathing.

They didn't stop to deal with the bodies. Slowly and methodically they pushed further into the city taking note that few people were out at this time of night. Sixteen IR strobes appeared on a monitor within a Black Hawk helicopter circling the city like a vulture. The beat of the blades of the ebony helicopter was quiet. Actually this helicopter barely even resembled that of a regular helicopter. The sleek design had been that of a stealth variety. The white hot thermal signatures that flashed on the screen were moving in two column formations through the streets of the normally bustling town. In an alley way forty meters to the left the helo was picking up two unknowns walking side by side. In the briefing the building just past them had been established as a guards barracks. " _Hunter one actual you've two unknown signatures to your alley way on the left outside of the target building._ " Panther's voice was almost a whisper over the radio " _Solid copy Overlord, out._ " They watched as the left side column posted up at the alleyway exit. Voodoo had crouched to look around the corner while Anvil was standing above him, both weapons aimed at the green silhouettes. One of them was wearing armor similar to that of the gate guards while the other was a female with...wings? She clearly wasn't a guard then again he couldn't really tell what she was.

He had stopped in his tracks as he saw a man with four eye's staring at him. The female on his arm had take notice of his unease, following his gaze to the corner of the alley where she saw two men. The guard knew that there shouldn't be anyone in this district out at night, so he reached for his sword and called out to the men shrowed in darkness.

Upon seeing the man to her right touch his sword she felt the spray of a warm liquid drench her cheek. The smell of iron enveloped her senses and turned her gaze up to the mans face just in time to see his body falling backwards into the darkness. The sound of his limp body hitting the ground had to have been the loudest sound she had heard in the world. She called out to the man now laying on the floor, with no answer. Again and again she called out to him louder with each breath she took. Dropping to her knee's she cried out in pain of the loss. Anger and sorrow ran rampant through her very core. The slender fingers of the woman reached for the weapon on the man's left hip, before hearing a form of language not previous heard in a whisper from the end of the alley. This confirmed her choice once and for all.

" _Don't fuckin' do it._ " Voodoo's voice was that of a whisper loud enough to reach the woman. Eye's of steel watched her from behind the night vision upon his face. Finger on the trigger the laser hovered on the woman's head. Watching ever so quietly from the darkness she placed her hand onto the sword. Yet he did not fire. Drawing it from the sheath yet he did not fire. Voodoo just watched as she began to run towards him and in this cruel world of green he could see the twinkle of loss within her eyes. His heart sank into his gut as he felt his finger move. Years of reflex and conditioning to protect the men around him forced the final judgement. One pound for one life was all it took for the woman to stop. She wasn't moving, her body lay face down in the dirt of this alley. He didn't bear to look at her body, not when she hit the ground, not when they moved in silence past her freshly made corpse.

The prisoners were said to be held in the guard barracks they were currently outside of. They would have to do this quickly and without alerting the entire city. Panthers team lean against the barracks wall in the alley along with Voodoo's. Testing the door knob the Senior Chief felt the resistance of it being locked. Looking to the corpse of the guard outside he signaled for Frost to search the man. Sure enough their were key's around the mans waistline bringing them over to the platoon leader. Three in total he tried each one on the lock before a click could be heard granting allowing death passage into the building. Sticking the keys into the recovery pouch on his left side he gave a nod to Voodoo who then proceeded to slowly open the door. One by one the demons filed into the building quickly the sounds of gun very short engagements followed soon after.

Rory had stopped watching the men all together, the amount of souls traveling through her body drove her crazy with lust. Pulling the ruffles of her black and red skirt upwards she sank back against the stone wall. The pale finger tips of her right hand pushed inside of her panties. Rubbing her womanhood with a sense of urgency and primal desire, she lost herself as one by one souls made their way through her body. The feeling of pure bliss she was in nagged her on even further. Rotating her left hand around one of her small but supple mounds through her ceremonial attire her voice quaked out into the dark night sky. She begged for a release of any kind within the back of her barely functional thoughts as she entered inside of herself. The grotesque sound of flesh pounding into flesh filled the air at the top of the wall. Every moment, every aching moment that she felt a soul pound through her petite frame brought her closer to climax. Her beautiful purple eye's were glazed over by her lust for battle. Finally after the few minutes of constant bombardment of her body they stopped coming. Letting out shaky and raspy breaths she gazed down to her right hand. Covered in her own body fluids she licked some of the juices from the tip of her finger. A small giggle pulsed out of her sternum and made it's presence felt. Looking back to the build the men had entered not but a few minutes ago she saw them emerging from the place and heading back from the way they came. She had prepared to jump down and confront the group of men until she noticed their were more of them then before they went in. Most of them were prisoners she had seen working tirelessly on the farms in chains, but some of them were guards from inside the barracks. Clearly with their posture they had their hands bound behind their backs and not a single one of them didn't have one of those strange looking men with a hand on their shoulder. Finally she seemed to rest her eyes upon who seemed like their commander. She followed his each and every move from the guard barracks to the gate entrance. She had wanted to meet this man most of all seeing as he was leading this group. Again just as she was going to act the sound of something strange could be heard in the distance. A roar of some kind and it was getting closer. The men down by the river hadn't really even given the sound a thought from what it seemed. Sure enough Rory saw what had to have been the strangest canoe's in her life, the fastest as well. Filled with other people that looked the same as the people who had entered the city, one by one they all boarded the SWCC craft before vanishing down the river from whence they came. Oh how she wanted to meet these new people from the bottom of her heart and soon enough she would.

 **.: :.**  
 **So that was the second chapter please be sure to tell me what you all think and what I could improve on!**


End file.
